


Caught Red Handed

by WonderWells



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chest Appreciation, Clothing Kink, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rutting, Scent Kink, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Voyeurism, self-satisfaction, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: It didn’t happen often that a hotel would get their reservations wrong. But of course, there was only a single room with a single bed left. And to make matters worse, Raihan's feelings were beginning to boil over for the oblivious Champion. He didn't know what he was thinking when he grabbed the left out cape that was sprawled across the bed. Even less so when a pleasing sigh passed his lips as he slipped a hand under his shorts. Leon was so close, right on the other side of the bathroom door. But maybe Leon wasn't as oblivious as Raihan originally thought.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande/Kibana, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 348





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea forever, and I wrote it weeks ago too but I got too caught up with other ships and things and this has been sitting forever and it needs to be shared. I only did first draft edits for the most part, so my apologies if it isn't my best-written work! Full disclosure - it's just porn! No plot here! They get together, friends to lovers style. Romantic and sexual frustrated tension whatever. I am just here for the "Raihan has a thing for the cape" and also added a bit more of my own personal favorite sexy time things because I wanted this to be over 1.5K words. Anyways! Enjoy!!!

It didn’t happen often that a hotel would get their reservations wrong. Usually, it was one or the other, with the losing party making fun of the lucky winner. But neither of them were laughing then when Raihan opened the door to last room available after an apparent “mix up with the system.” 

Which just so happened to be a single bed. 

Because of course it was. 

Leon pushed past the now slightly irritated but even more flustered Raihan, leaving his stunned silent rival at the door with only a hum before moving to deposit his bag and other items on the dresser table. Raihan frowned with an inward sigh, closing the door behind him as he turned to put his things on the floor near the door before moving to stalk towards the bathroom. 

“I call dibs!” Leon said without turning around as he rifled through things. 

“I paid for the room!” Raihan retorted in open exasperation as he crossed his arms defensively. 

“Well - yeah! But I won the earlier match after all! Can’t let me do all the work now, right? Loser has to pay somehow.” 

Leon turned on his heel, throwing his hat next to his bag as he all but skipped past the dumbfounded Gym Leader with a pat against the other’s tense shoulders. 

“I’ll save you some hot water, so don’t worry!” 

And with that, the Champion was gone behind the bathroom door. 

Raihan managed to piece himself back together with a roll of his eyes. He was used to Leon’s lack of shame and embarrassment. To be fair, one could tell that by the way he dressed. But still, Raihan would think that maybe the other would have some sense about the predicament they were in. The bed was barely a queen, which would mean a tight fit for both of them. Not that he minded sharing a bed with the Champion. How could he when he had been crushing on him for months, if not longer with his denial? But his thoughts only soured from the whole scenario, knowing he wouldn’t be able to even face Leon let alone reach out and touch him like his wildest fantasies always wanted. In reality, he would be hyper-aware of every movement, every shift with the almost insatiable urge to be closer to him. 

But Leon was his rival and a friend, nothing more. Not to mention he had no idea if the Champion would even be interested in the idea of SOMETHING more, let alone entertaining the possibility of an actual relationship. 

With a deep sigh, Raihan laid back on the mattress top, shucking off his shoes and jacket in a messy puddle on the carpeted ground. He knew he should be at least a bit more tidy, especially since he was sharing, but honestly, he couldn't be bothered. The sweat and grime that stuck to him accentuated his heartache further, so he didn’t have the brainpower left to care. 

Which is why when his eyes shifted down to Leon’s cape laying sprawled half across the bed, he didn’t really think twice before leaning over to grab the sponsored-logo-littered red and gold fabric. 

It was heavier than he was expecting but softer than it looked. He knew that the Champion’s cape was famous for its thickness, but never thought much of it until now. In his hands, the cape was malleable, specially crafted Wooloo wool outlining the edges that blended seamlessly into the cotton and felt velvety sections. It was heavy, it was warm, and Raihan couldn’t resist holding it close to him in a mock blanket. He felt himself unconsciously leaning further into the pillows, head dipping down to pull the cape closer to examine it intently. 

Despite the fact the Champion wore it everywhere he went, the fabric itself was maintained almost miraculously well. He could see where parts have been hemmed and stitched back to perfection, his eyes scanning over where he knew the scars of their own battles once laid. Leon didn’t wear it during matches, but not even a haphazardly thrown cape could always survive the effects of a sandstorm or a Dynamax attack. 

His fingers traced over the edges, roaming down to spread the fabric over his lap and clothed stomach as he smiled mischievously. There was sudden anticipation in his gut, and an urge pulling him to unbutton his shirt further and slide a hand under the waistband of his shorts. 

He was already dirty, and what Leon didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right? 

Raihan grinned to himself as he spread his knees, palming the inside of his thigh from under the shorts as the cape pooled between his open legs. He brought the fluffed wool up to his face, hand fisting tightly into the warm fabric as his eyes fluttered closed when his hand ghosted over his erection. He had to be quick, knowing he couldn’t spend much time on the buildup. The telltale echo of the shower running behind the closed door made him shiver at the prospect of being caught. 

Not that he wanted to be. 

Or maybe he did? 

Raihan’s thoughts filled with the Champion’s name as he closed a hand around himself, pumping himself slowly under his shorts. The friction was rough and raw, but he couldn’t care less for he was enamored in bliss by the risqué nature of his actions alone. 

His pleasure building deep within him as he brought the cape over his nose, breathing in Leon’s intoxicating scent. The Champion’s cologne mixing with whatever combination of sweat and smoke from Charizard’s flame alike etching into the stitches in a way that was purely Leon’s smell. And somehow that spurred Raihan further, opening his mouth as he swallowed back to muffle the moan that filtered past his lips. 

He breathed deeply, consciously trying to work himself harder as he memorized the smell. His hips bucked up feverishly into his hand, mind going blank as his attention to the world around fizzled out. 

The only thing he could focus on was the cape and Leon’s name. 

The weight of the fabric, the aroma, everything down to the touch against the bits of his exposed skin was a new sensation that had his dick twitching under the stained but yet somehow pleasing tightness of his shorts. When he rolled his hips up his thumb spread precum across his head, back arching blissfully off the mattress as his eyes blinked up to the ceiling while an unconscious tear rolled down his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this aroused, having to take a moment to settle his madly beating heart and broken gasps for breath with slow and uncurled strokes. 

A cheeky smirk found its way plastered on his blushing face. Everything he felt was overwhelming in every way and yet he wanted nothing more than to be wrecked by it. Wrecked by Leon in particular. 

But he didn’t get far in calming down and letting his fantasies run. Because when he turned his head back to the bathroom door, he realized that the white noise of the shower was gone. 

He hadn’t been paying attention. 

And now, standing in the place of the closed-door now stood a shirtless Leon, clad only those white jogger shorts as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe with his arms crossed with an all too proud smirk on his face. 

Raihan stilled, reality crashing back to him in an instant as his dark-lust filled but now panicked eyes locked with watchful and knowing golden irises. 

“I- I can explain,” Raihan began, realizing that he still had the cape over his mouth and chin.

Leon hummed in sly acknowledgment, eyebrows raising with a piercing look directed in amusement at the other. 

“Wouldn’t you rather show me?” Leon responded nonchalantly, waving a hand to the noticeable tent between Raihan’s legs. 

The shift in the atmosphere caused the Gym Leader to redden further in embarrassment, blush increasing as he bit his lip at the awkward scenario. Raihan huffed, moving his hand out his pants to sit up properly as he quickly looked to the space beside him on the bed. Shame and humiliation quickly bubbled up in his system, eyes darting away as he tried to hide from the Champion’s gaze. But before he was able to get up fully Leon was pushing him back down with a rough hand on his shoulder and face suddenly all to close as he leaned further down to command over into Raihan’s space completely. 

He was directly in his rival’s face, hot breath between them intermingling with one another for their lips were mere centimeters apart. Such a distance and warmth Raihan couldn’t help but notice instantly as he stopped breathing from the sheer intense, heavy proximity of Leon’s direct attention. 

“Why don’t you keep going?” 

Raihan wished he could have kept his composure together. He wanted nothing more than to be the confident one and make Leon turn into a blushing mess instead. And yet, when Leon dipped a hand under the cape and palmed over Raihan’s dick, every thought was thrown to the side as Raihan closed his eyes with a lewd and needy moan filled the space between them. 

“You’re still in your shorts?” 

Raihan swallowed thickly as he tried to peer up at Leon’s dark and questioning look. 

“Didn’t want to get your cape dirty.” 

“How generous of you.” 

Leon leaned forward, knee dipping into the mattress as his other hand disappeared under the cape to run across Raihan’s flat and toned stomach. The brushing light sensation of his fingers stopping to grip his rival’s side appreciatively before dipping his head down to kiss at the Gym Leader’s jaw. Raihan tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck further as he felt the other’s hot, wanting mouth graze across a pulse point. 

“I’m going to be honest, I didn’t expect to find out you liked me like this,” Leon said, smiling through a small chuckle. 

Raihan rolled his eyes before landing an unamused glare on Leon’s face, causing the Champion’s smirk to just widen in response. Raihan gripped at the sheets when Leon went back to licking against sweaty and salty skin, tasting and teasing before sucking hard as his rival tried and failed to stop the pleasing sounds that all but dribbled past his lips. 

At some point during the Champion’s relentless attention, Raihan had brought a hand to cup the back of Leon’s thigh, slowly moving his palm up to fondle under the white shorts and grab at the Champion’s ass. In response Leon leaned further on top of the Gym Leader, bringing his leg up to steady himself more as he arched his back to be manhandled further. 

Raihan could not believe this was happening. Not in a million years, Raihan would think he would be open-mouth gasping into white cotton pillows because of Leon. Well, he contended quickly, he has before. But this was reality now and not some dirty, imaginative fantasy. 

But he was quickly taken back when the Champion all but growled, pushing the waistband of Raihan’s shorts down, springing the leaking and hard erection free to tent flat up fully against the fabric of the cape. The soft and new texture against his dick had Raihan’s world reeling as he pressed his head back into the now ruffled pillows, trying and failing to keep himself from rutting shamelessly into the cotton velvet that set his skin alight with cooled fire. His own hand quickly went back to pumping himself, unable to ignore the urge any longer. 

Leon pulled back slightly, eyes roaming over Raihan’s body as he took in the wrecked man below him. Raihan’s eyes were barely open, unfocused as he turned away from the direct attention of Leon’s gaze that ran over him. A hand on the back of the Champion’s ass that roamed up and down his thigh almost clinging to him in a way that Leon knew Raihan was doing as an anchor for himself. The Gym Leader’s neck was red and purple, shirt barely hanging onto his shoulders at it was forced away by the Champion’s mouth as the rest of his body down to his pelvis was hidden under the large cape. 

But Leon could see the rushed, fast-paced strokes as Raihan worked himself against the fabric directly with his legs spreading further until there were whines and erotic plea mixed moans having his toes curl into the bed. 

“Touch me,” Raihan whispered, breath coming out short as he moved to grab Leon’s wrist that had stilled under the cape that rested against his rival’s hip, “please?” 

The slight beg had Leon wanting to surge forward, his dick hardening at the all too wanting look his rival wore. Never in a million years did he think he would have Raihan begging for him. Well, he would think about it, but the reality of it actually happening had Leon feeling tingly with confidence as his eyes glowed in renewed interest at the dominance he held with their current situation. 

He brought his hand back over the cape, grabbing Raihan’s dick on the outer side in a perfectly pressured fist as he began to pump slowly. He was drawn to lean in until he was fully towering over his rival, casting a shadow down that illuminated Leon’s frame in a glow from the ceiling lights. Raihan’s eyes rolling back into his head as both his hands came up to grab the pillows behind his head before arching his back entirely. 

“You like the cape?” 

“Y-Yes oh...oh yes! Keep going!” 

Leon would have thought that Raihan would have begged or wanted to be directly touched by now. But seeing his rival so blissed out had Leon only thinking about how to please him more. It was a small bonus at knowing how much Raihan apparently loved the cape too. Especially now with Leon’s hand pumping him over the cape.

The Gym Leader grabbed the edge of the fabric that had pooled down across his chest, bringing it back to his face in a shy display as Leon couldn’t help but slow minutely as they locked eyes. Raihan tried to muffle the almost flustered, impatient whine that passed his lips, turning to look away at the affectionate look Leon responded with. 

To which the Champion decided that while it was cute, the shyness of what he once presumed to be constantly cool and collected Raihan, he was sure that the orgasmic expression his rival would make when cumming would be even cuter. 

The Champion redoubled his efforts, having Raihan shutting his eyes tightly as a moan that turned into a throaty gasp had him bringing his hands to paw at Leon’s naked chest. It was like his hands were magnetic to Leon’s skin, roaming around with no real aim but just wanting to touch him in any way he could. And Leon wasn't about to complain, not when he had his body leaning forward, neediness to be closer that sent a jolt through his nerves like electricity when Raihan squeezed his pecs and rolled a nipple between his long and deft fingers. 

The breathy and pleasing reaction from the Champion got Raihan smirking as he said, “go-good to know I...I’m not the only one feeling good.” 

Leon just smirked challengingly as he slowed his movement purposefully, pushing Raihan back as the other went to try and continue what Leon was all too interested in prolonging. 

“So...what was it exactly?” 

“What was what? Leon, come on-“ 

“How long have you liked me anyway?” 

“How long have you liked ME?” 

Raihan countered with a glare he could barely muster, trying to gain any footing in their little chit chat. But he was quickly cut off by Leon moving to straddle Raihan’s hips, seating himself barely above the Gym Leader’s achingly hard dick. Leon grabbed Raihan’s hands, pushing them up and pinning them on the bed with a knowing and wanting smirk. 

“How about this, hmm?” Leon sat back slightly, fingers tracing down Raihan’s arms as he continued, “if you stay just like that, arms up and don’t touch me or you, I’ll let you fuck me with the cape on next time.” 

The words alone had Raihan swallowing dryly, nodding as he watched Leon’s hands roam up his naked knees and thighs before coming to stop on the growing stain and large swell underneath the white shorts. He rocked into his hand while his other palm came up to squeeze at his pecs and abs in a self-satisfying display. Leon shifted his hips slightly, unaware his ass was arching out and barely touching Raihan’s dick. But it was just enough friction for Raihan to have to bite his lip to keep his composure together all the same. 

The Gym Leader watched in rapt attention, licking his lips as Leon worked himself through the joggers, mouth agape and eyes closed with head leaning back as wet hair tumbled past his shoulders. He moved to grab Raihan’s thigh for support, pleasure overcoming him as he shifted to arch back against rival’s stiff dick that has the Gym Leader moaning. 

“Just like that, come on,” Raihan edged the Champion further with a smirk that grew wider as he saw Leon chase his own bliss. 

He was gaining the upper ground again but quickly began to lose his resolve when Leon opened his eyes to lock back on dark-blue blown irises. The piercing look was intense, fiery and energetic all at once. Leon’s eyes always had this effect on him, making Raihan feel everything - every nerve in his body without even having to touch him. And now that same overwhelming look combined with pure want as Leon pushed the front of his waistband down in a slow, sinfully erotic display. 

Raihan couldn’t tear his eyes away from Leon’s though, only able to glance down quickly when the Champion shivered before a hand under his chin brought Raihan's attention back up to his face. 

“Look at me,” Leon commanded. 

That’s when Raihan began to boil over. He rolled his head to the side, cheek against the plush pillow as he rocked his hips against the cape and into the swell of Leon’s ass, making sure to keep his eyes on Leon. Little noises and desperate moans filled the space as he rutted against the Champion, pushing up harder as he squirmed between the other’s large and powerful legs looking for any more friction. But the weight of Leon on him and the touch of the smooth yet soft cape had Raihan tumbling over the edge. 

He sputtered out of pace as Leon suddenly surged forward to intertwine his fingers into Raihan’s as he kissed the other passionately. His tongue explored his rival’s mouth, licking and swallowing in the moans and pants of air hungrily as Raihan rode his orgasm. 

When Leon pulled back Raihan began chuckling lightly, forearm throw over his eyes as he said, “fuck you with the cape on huh?” 

And suddenly Leon’s world was turned upside down until he was on his back, looking up at his rival’s wide toothy smirk and practically glowing blue eyes. The cape landed on top of the Champion, white sticky trails slowly beginning to stain the underside that had Raihan debating for a whole second. 

Fuck Leon with the debased cape or…? 

Well, Raihan thought quickly before ducking his head down, he was already spent anyways might as well make Leon regret being a tease. 

Raihan had Leon halfway in his mouth, hand coming up to stroke what little he couldn’t take as he bobbed his head in earnest. He hollowed his cheeks, licking at the leaking tip as Leon sat up on his elbows to watch closely as his rival suck him off. Raihan just sighed lightly before closing his eyes, grabbing Leon’s hip to keep the other steady before diving down to push more into his wet and eager mouth. 

The small but needy noises from the Champion spurred Raihan on, quickening his pace as Leon grabbed his head to push him down further. Raihan moaned and swallowed as much as he could, the back of his throat gagging when the large intrusion was almost too much. 

But he kept going, having Leon spilling out “Rai-Raihan...please for the love of…!” 

Leon must have been worked up just as long as Raihan had been, a thought that had Raihan smiling. Really, it was cute. But, Raihan guessed, having Leon watch as he swallowed his cum would probably be cuter. 

Leon could barely keep still, could only focus on the pliant and hot mouth and tongue that attended to him. Heat pooled in his abdomen, a warm sensation running up his legs as he gasped, patting Raihan’s cheek to make the other look up to him as he said, 

“I’m going to-!” 

Raihan’s eyes glinted slyly, teeth lightly grazing that has Leon arching as he came hard and fast. The Gym Leader closed his eyes as tears pricked at the edges, having to down another gag as he sucked Leon dry. He tried to swallow what he could, but the salty and bitter texture mixed with his bobbing head and open mouth wrapped around Leon’s slowly softening hardness had some dripping past his lips messily. Not that that stopped him from wiping it off with the edge of Leon’s cape as he locked an amused gaze to the satisfied yet pouty look Leon sent in return. 

“That costs a lot of money to clean you know.” 

“I’ll just have to pay for that too then.” 

Leon chuckled, hand coming up to hide his smile as he looked away as he said, 

“Guess that’s good I canceled both our reservations then until there was one room left.” 

For a moment Raihan had to piece the words together, his brain still fuzzy after their activities as he worked to realize what he meant. And it wasn’t until he looked to Leon’s intentionally teasing wide smile the other tried to hide that Raihan registered what he had meant. 

But he wasn’t going to complain. No, Raihan thought with a devilish smirk as he leaned down to connect his lips to the Champions. 

Now Leon was the one who was going to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo - they're very hot. Love them. I'm sure Leon will pay for his teasing later. The "fuck you with the cape on thing" is actually from an old tweet of mine that I made months ago that too this day is still my most popular tweet. Will I ever write it? Maybe! Who knows?! Thanks for reading! I have other Leon/Raihan or DNKB fics - both cute ones and explicit ones. If you liked this ficlet, let me know with a Kudos or a comment! Thanks again!!


End file.
